Angel
by lalatina15
Summary: When Miranda's heart is broken, who will be there to heal it?


A/N: hey guys. ok. first ever lizzie fic that ive decided to post (see, i said first ever posted...makes ya wonder huh? lol). anyways, its a song fic. some people like these, some dont. but lets go ahead and give it a chance, shall we? anyways, i dont own lizzie, gordo, or miranda..oh, ethan too. maria--i guess i kinda do. the song "angel" belongs to amanda perez. i dunno how close scramento and hillridge (being that its made up) would be...so for story purposes it will be a suburb of sac, ok? lol- anyways, this story is dedicated to the *shoe sisterhood* for inspiring me ;)  
  
now enough babble..lets do story!  
  
~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~  
  
"Angel"  
By Joanna  
  
It's been five months, since you went away  
Left without a word and nothing to say  
When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul  
But it wasn't good enough for you, no  
So I asked God  
  
After a long day of classes, nineteen year old Miranda Sanchez had finally made it back home to her small two bedroom apartment which she had shared with her boyfriend of three and a half years, Ethan Craft. On her left shoulder she carried her gray messenger bag full of her school books, and on her right arm she carried their daughter, a sleeping two year old Maria Alexandra. She set down her bag and walked slowly to Maria's room, flicking the light on as she entered, and setting her on her toddler bed.  
  
"I love you baby…" Miranda said, kissing her daughter lightly on her cheek. As she walked out of the room she slowly shut off the light and took a deep sigh.  
  
Walking into her own bedroom she turned on the lights and could not understand what she saw. All the suitcases were gone, along with all of Ethan's things. She quickly checked the drawers, maybe she had been mistaken, but she was not--they were empty. Shaking her head furiously, she made her way onto the bed, their bed, and sat herself down. She could not understand what was going on. Was he, gone?  
  
Miranda buried her head in her hands for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts. After a few minutes she slowly brought her head up, wiping the tears she had let slip, off of her face…and she noticed something on the nightstand; a note.  
  
"What the…?" she trailed off. She picked it up and read it aloud to herself. "Goodbye Miranda." Only two words were there, but they stung her deeply. Goodbye Miranda…it could not be. "How…could…he? After everything?"  
  
After how tough she had always prided herself on being, and how independent she had always tried to live her life, regardless of the fact that she had had Ethan and their daughter, she let herself cry. At that point in time nothing made any sense to her. Miranda had given him everything, without asking for anything in return; simply his love. How could he just leave her, and their daughter like that? He had his chance before, when she had told him about the coming of their daughter. Back then he had seemed to have ran away from her after she told him, not speaking to her again until she went into an early labor; but he did come back. He chose to stay with her…so why was he doing this now?  
  
There had been no warning, nor any signs of this. Now she was left alone to raise their daughter…no, after this, she was no longer their daughter--she was now her daughter.  
  
Miranda got up and walked over to her daughter's room, and sat by her bedside. What was she going to tell her when she woke up? How was she going to explain to her that her daddy had decided to leave them without saying as word as to why. It was not going to be easy at all.  
  
Stroking Maria's hair, her mother smiled, knowing that she still had her to get her through it. Opening her eyes slowly, Maria saw that her mother was at her side.  
  
"Mommy…" she smiled. "Where's daddy?"  
  
God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is, cry   
God send me an angel  
To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
David "Gordo" Gordon exhaled as he sat back in his first class seat. Flight twelve, which he was boarded on, was headed back to California, Sacramento to be exact. From there he was to travel back to Hillridge, where he had grown up and all his memories were kept, to teach a film class at the high school for a semester.  
  
"Attention passengers, the 'fasten seatbelts' sign is now off. Flight attendants will be coming around offering drinks shortly. Thank you," announced the captain.  
  
Sighing, David checked his watch. "Four more hours…four more long hours…" he said to him self restlessly. Thinking about what was awaiting for him in Hillridge, he put on his headphones and began to flip through the channels of the television screen in front of him. News. News. Weather. Infomercial. News. Infomercial. Cartoons. Movie. Nothing really worth watching. He finally stumbled upon a rare documentary on Alfred Hitchcock, the master of suspense. Something about documentaries that just grasped him, especially Alfred Hitchcock, whom he modeled all his work from.  
  
"Sir, would you like anything to drink? A wine perhaps? Or maybe a coffee or cappuccino?" a flight attendant as, interrupting David's concentration from the documentary. He just shook his head, and she moved on to the next person.  
  
Soon after that he ended up losing his concentration on what he had been watching, and aside from that, it was coming to an end anyway. His thoughts at the moment were more focused on what he might find back home. Would everything still be the same? Had anything or anyone changed? It had been just a little over a year since he had been home, the only way he had any sort of idea as to how things were going was through his frequent phone calls to Miranda. They still kept in touch every so often, and their friendship was still there; maybe not as strong, but it remained. She even still called him Gordo; every one else had become accustomed to calling him David.  
  
Having Miranda on his mind he decided to give her a call and see how she was doing; it had been awhile. He took his credit card and swiped it against the machine and picked up the phone, dialing the familiar number.  
  
"Hello?" picked up a hopeful Miranda. "Ethan?"  
  
"No…it's David."  
  
"Oh…hey Gordo," she said, sounding disappointed.  
  
"Whoa, there go some middle school and high school flashbacks," he laughed lightly. "You sound disappointed."  
  
"Things have happened," she said simply, not giving out any more information to run with than that.  
  
Something inside him told him that whatever it was had to do with Ethan, and it could not be good at all. He wanted to give her time and let her tell him whenever she was ready, but he also did not think that she would tell him without him asking. So he went ahead. "Is it Ethan?"  
  
There was silence, dead silence. He could hear her sigh at the mention of his name, and her attempt to hold back the tears as she spoke. "He…left."  
  
"What do you mean he left?"  
  
"I mean he left Gordo. He left me…he left Maria. He left--and he's not coming back."  
  
"How could he do that to you Miranda?"  
  
"Easy…I came home today and I found all his stuff gone. He left a note. Can you guess what it said? 'Goodbye Miranda.' I doubt he'll be back anytime soon…" she explained in a bitter tone. "God Gordo, I was a fool to think he ever loved me huh? I shouldda taken a hint when he left me after finding out I was pregnant."  
  
"No, don't say that. Maybe he just needs time to think…maybe he's confused and needs--"  
  
"Don't try to make excuses for him. I know why he is gone, and obviously it's all my fault," she cried as she quickly hung up the phone.  
  
David just stared at the phone after she had hung up, not believing what had just happened. How could Ethan have done that to Miranda, and their child? Was he stupid? Ethan might not have been the smartest guy on this planet, but David thought he knew better than this. Miranda loved him with all her heart, what could have possessed him to leave her that way?  
  
He now knew the first thing he had to do when he reached Hillridge; see Miranda.  
  
And I know it might sound crazy  
But after all that I still love you  
You wanna come back in my life  
But now there is something I have to do  
I have to tell the one that I once adored  
That they can't have my love no more  
Cause my heart can't take no more lies  
And my eyes are all out of cries  
  
It had been a week later, and Miranda mind was still on Ethan. She still wondered constantly why he had done this to her, and what she could have done differently. She had not heard from him at all, but had heard from some friends that he was dating some blonde from around campus. It made her wonder how long they had been together, or if maybe she had been the reason he had left her.  
  
Just then her thoughts were interrupted by the phone, and she hurried to get it. "Hello?" She did hope deep inside that it was Ethan, but she had told herself that she would give up on hoping.  
  
"It's me." David.  
  
"Hey…"  
  
"I know, you were probably hoping it was Ethan…"  
  
She sighed. "Yeah, kinda. But, I think I should kinda face facts, ya know? He's gone…not coming back. And from what I've heard, moved on too." Miranda sighed once more, and continued. "Or maybe he isn't moving on, because he was never there. What if he never really loved me?"  
  
"Miranda, do you honestly believe that he would have been with you this long without having felt anything for you?" David asked.  
  
"He left me before…the only reason he came back was because I went into an early labor and our child was in danger."  
  
"He loves you Miranda…I mean, how could he not?" he told her, and he meant it. Well, the last part of that at least. He was not sure how Ethan felt about his friend anymore, but he could not think of a reason why Ethan would not love her anymore. He truly could not understand why anyone would not love her…  
  
"He's already proved to me how…" she trailed off as she heard a knock on the door. "Gordo, I'll call you back, someone's at the door, OK?" She was on the verge of hanging up when she decided to add something. "Good luck with your teaching…and, thanks."  
  
David's smile was so loud you could almost hear it. "Thanks…um, bye."  
  
They each hung up and she walked over to the door. She looked through the peep hole and could not believe who it was.  
  
"Ethan…"  
  
"Miranda…look, I'm sorry," he pleaded as he took her into an embrace. "I still love you, honestly."  
  
"I still love you too Ethan…" Miranda replied. "I--"  
  
"I'm so happy you under--"  
  
"No, Ethan, let me finish. I love you, yes. But, I mean, I can't be with you anymore. I'm just…tired of it. And I'm not gonna keep you in a relationship you don't wanna be in. You don't have to stay just because of Maria," she finally told him. "I don't need to cry over you anymore."  
  
"I know you don't mean that…" Ethan told her as he took her hand. "You still--"  
  
Quickly she snatched her hand away from his and said, "yes I do…goodbye Ethan…"  
  
God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel  
To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
"You do know you deserve better, right?" David told Miranda as she cried in his arms. It was Wednesday afternoon, and she had not made it to any classes. The only time she made it to campus today was when she dropped Maria off at the on campus daycare. "I mean, if he doesn't help you grow as a person…I guess it just wasn't meant to--"  
  
"But what if it was Gordo? What if it was an I just fucked it up?"  
  
"If it was, you'd know it. And you wouldn't be questioning it," he simply said.  
  
"So…then, what now?"  
  
"You pick yourself up and move on. You head forward and don't let something like this keep you down," he explained. "You are smart, beautiful, and got a good head on your shoulders."  
  
Miranda giggled. "What was that?" she asked.  
  
"That you're smart?"  
  
"No…after that."  
  
"That you've got a good head on your shoulders?"  
  
She sighed heavily and gave him a look. "No…try again. Before that."  
  
"Umm, I don't think I remember," he laughed.  
  
"Right…"  
  
"Maybe…I could have said, that…you're, beautiful," he smiled.  
  
Miranda smiled and laughed. "Yeah, I thought you did." She turned her head towards him. "Thank you. Not just for calling me beautiful--but for being there for me."  
  
"Yeah…well…I…" David began but trailed off. He quickly shook his head. "Never mind."  
  
She stayed in his arms in silence, enjoying his company. That was what she enjoyed so much about having David as her best friend--she could be around him and have him comfort her without it having any romantic meaning behind it. They could be in the company of each other, like this, having him hold her, and they only expected friendship back from one another.  
  
Soon her mind began to wonder again--back to Ethan. It was still hard for her to believe that she was to be living without him from now on. She could not help but have tears flow down her cheeks. There was no doubt that she did care for him completely--but that just did not seem as though it was enough.  
  
"It's really over…" Miranda said silently.  
  
David wiped her tears away and told her, "I'm here for you though…"  
  
Now you had me on my knees  
Begging God please, to send you back to me  
I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep  
You made me feel like I could not breathe  
Now all I wanted to do was to feel your touch  
And give you all my love  
But you took my love for granted  
Want my lovin' now  
But you can't have it  
God  
  
"Miranda, you can't go on like this. I mean, look at you!" Elizabeth "Lizzie" McGuire exclaimed to her friend as they sat at a local McDonald's having dinner on a Sunday evening. Lizzie had come back to Hillridge about two days ago for her younger brother Matt's seventeenth birthday. She had heard through David what was going on, and knew that she had to help out her friend.  
  
"Lizzie, we were together for three and a half years, it's just hard, you know?" Miranda explained. "Since high school…he was my first a lot of things. First boyfriend. First guy I was ever with…"  
  
"First kiss…blah blah blah. I know the whole story Miranda." Lizzie had already heard about her friend's experiences enough times to write an in depth biography of the relationship.  
  
"Well, not my first kiss," Miranda smirked.  
  
"Really? Then who wa--"  
  
"Maria! You're getting the ketchup all over your shirt…" Miranda interrupted Lizzie's question as she turned her attention to her daughter. Part of her did not want to answer the question that was about to come, but another part of her just wanted to attend to her daughter. "Come on, let me clean that up…" She pulled out a few baby wipes and began to get the ketchup off the toddler's t-shirt. "There you go baby. All better now." Quickly she shifted her attention back to Lizzie. "Are you done?"  
  
"Whoa…we just got here. I'm still eating…why aren't you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not hungry…I'm tired…" It had been like that for a few days. She had not been up for anything lately, and would much rather have stayed in bed then been there.  
  
"From what David tells me you haven't been up for almost anything lately Miranda. I mean, it was hard enough trying to drag you out here!"  
  
"That's because it's still hard. I already told you that. Maybe I shouldn't have told him that I don't wanna be with him anymore…because I do…" Miranda sighed. "This is the guy we use ogle over way back when, and I've just dumped him. Do you think I'm crazy?"  
  
They could still both remember back in seventh and eighth grade when they would do just about anything to get close to the Ethan Craft. One time Lizzie had gone as far as pretending to enjoy all the same things that he did. Another time Miranda had been paired up with him in a Social Studies project as husband and wife--and he had just about ended up leaving her for Kate Saunders. Or the time when Lizzie ended up tutoring him. Their memories were endless.  
  
"Yes," Lizzie giggled. "But, if it's really what you want, I think it was the right choice."  
  
"I don't know if it's what I want. What if Maria's grows up regretting me because I decided not to stay with her father? What if she ends up just hating me because of it? What if--"  
  
"Miranda!" Lizzie yelled. "Shut up," she laughed. "She is not going to hate you. She'll understand. But just because you aren't with Ethan anymore doesn't mean that she can't know her father. It'll all work out…you'll see."  
  
Miranda sighed. "I still find myself wanting to be with him…missing him. But he hurt me…"  
  
Lizzie smiled and took her friend's hand. "It'll all work out for the best."  
  
God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is, cry  
God send me an angel  
To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
"It's over…officially," Miranda declared to David as she entered his apartment. "No more Ethan. No more of me crying over him. It's over."  
  
"So the reign on Ethan Craft is no more?" he laughed. "I think I'm going to miss it. I mean, you and Lizzie have been obsessing over him ever since middle school…it just won't be the same anymore."  
  
"Well, I have some in particular that I have to thank for getting me through it…"  
  
"Häagen-Dazs for making their caramel ice cream?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"They did play a pretty big role in my recovery Gordo, but…no." She smiled. "Someone else."  
  
"Lizzie?" She giggled and shook her head. "I give up."  
  
"Gordo…it's you," she confessed to him. "I just really want to thank you for being there for me and helping me through it. Hell, I want to thank for the past seven years of listening to me, and Lizzie, go on and on about Ethan. You were always there for us and you never complained. Thank you."  
  
"It was worth it…"  
  
"You helped me heal. You let me cry. And were always there whenever I needed you…but why?" Miranda looked down as she fiddled with her hands and asked, "why didn't you ever bail on me?"  
  
"Because that's not what best friends do. They don't bail when another one needs them," he smiled. "What type of friend would I have been if I would have left you in your time of need?"  
  
"The kind of friend that I've been in the past…" she trailed off, as she remembered the many times before that she was not able to be there for David because she was too caught up in her quest to "capture" Ethan.  
  
"That's in the past Miranda…but it doesn't even matter because you were always a great friend," he explained. "You are a great person and you're better off without him."  
  
"I'm lucky to have someone like you," she smiled.  
  
"I'm the one that's lucky…" he said silently, while taking a deep breath. "Miranda…I--"  
  
"I'm late! I got a date! And I still gotta drop Maria off at my parents'. Lizzie set me up!" Miranda exclaimed as she looked at her watch. "I'm sorry Gordo, I have to go! Thanks again…bye." She kissed his left cheek and left him there holding on to his thought. He could have damned Lizzie then.  
  
Oh God, send me (God send me an angel)  
An angel (wipe the tears from my eyes) Oh baby  
Send me an angel from the heavens above  
Send me an angel (God send me an angel)  
From being in love (send me an angel) Oh  
God, send me an angel  
Send me an angel (send me an angel)  
Oh…   
  
That night Miranda came back from her date different from when she had gone into it. She had hoped that the guy Lizzie had set her up with would help her forget about Ethan and help her move on with her life; onto someone else. And the date did just that. It helped her realize many things, making her realize where her heart was at.  
  
She needed to talk. She needed to be comforted. She needed something--someone. So she arrived at David's apartment that night in tears.  
  
"Well, that was a short date," he laughed as he opened his apartment door. He had not noticed her tears, until a few moments later. "Miranda…you're, crying."  
  
Miranda laughed in a sort of happy feeling after a good cry kind of way. "I--I realized something today…"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
She began to wipe her tears and look into his eyes as slowly she took his fingers and interlaced them with hers. At that moment she finally knew what she wanted--what they both wanted.  
  
"Miranda…I--I--" David began, but as always could not bring himself to finish.  
  
"I know Gordo…I finally know," she began. "Not only that, but I finally know what I want…"  
  
"Me too."  
  
"You're my angel. You are my angel. You've been there for me when no one was, never asking for anything in return. And now that I have you, I don't want to lose you…" she explained to him. The next thing she knew her lips embraced his--or maybe it was the other way around…it did not matter. All that mattered was that it was happening, she had her angel, and she was not going to let go. 


End file.
